tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Clock Tower
'ENTER! If you dare...' Have you ever played Clock Tower? I hope so. Or do you like Horror games? I HOPE SO. This one is based off of the game, Clock Tower. You get to sign up as the following characters below. More on the camp IS BELOW THE SIGN UPS. READ IT BEFORE SIGNING UP! 'SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 2 for each :) Jennifer- 1dra7 Alyssa- The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Mr. Barrows-desmundhume CUSTOM CHARACTERS (Only 3) Charles-Alejandrofan3000 Max-Mr. E Tweek-TheEvilOctorock Alli-Sierrastalker (the pretty face) ---- During gameplay, you learn in the beginning that something is wrong. You and your friends just came to your Aunt's Mansion for the weekend. You will learn more on the beginning of the game. ANYWAY. I'll spoil it. A killer will chase you in an instance of the game. Actually, throughout the game. After the first encounter, you'll go through days. Day 1, 2, 3, 4 and so on. There should be no more than 12 days. If there are, i'll keep going. The game has no challenges basicly, only to survive. And each day you try to survive. If you get killed, you are out. Not to come back to life or interact here again. The weird thing is, is that there may be no deaths the day you are on. Maybe a double elimination, single elimination, It is possible for everyone to lose the first day. Not likely however, as it will be rare. What happens when you are chased by the killer? You run into a room and get a hiding spot. Say you are in the bedroom. You MUST say, *goes into (whatever room close to it.) Once done, go to that section and choose a hiding area. Hide in there and the killer will miss you hopefully. But, be warned. Each day, the killer gets an upgrade. The upgrade will be listed above. You will find clues on how to get out of the mansion and stop this killer on the way.So basicly: 1. Find clues. 2. Hide from killers. 3. Survive. Rules: 1. NO GODPLAY AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. NO FIGHTING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't ask why. He's to tough. If you do you'll die. 3. No jumping out of windows or you'll die. 4. DO NOT GET UPSET IF YOU DIE IN THE GAME!!!!!!!!! If you do, its because the killer found you. 'Day 1:' Draven: You guys have just arrived at the old Barrow's Mansion. This is your aunt's house. You all walk in and Mr. Barrows introduces you to the house. He goes to find her, but comes back with nohting. You guys need to try and find her. NO CHATTING JUST YET!!!! I AM SETTING UP THE GAME!!!!! So hold on just a second. 'The Day Has Begun!!!' Draven: Your task today is to try and find Jennifer's Aunt. Inside the mansion, You see the stairs are blocked. You cannot go upstairs! You can search around down here. Remember, when leaving a room, Put in: *goes to (whatever room)*. When you want to leave an area, you type that in, and IT HAS TO BE A ROOM NEARBY. If you're in the bathroom, you can't go to the main hall because no doors lead there. You must go back to the living room where the only door there leads too. BEGIN!!!!! To investigate an object, go to it and say, *investigates* 'The Main Hall:' Draven: Inside, you see three doors. The Kitchen Door, The Den Door, And the Living Room Door. You can enter the three doors. No objects that you can search right now. You can talk below me. You can stay and chat or leave. 'Main Hall Chatting Area:' Alyssa: *Goes to Living Room* 'Kitchen:' Draven: This is the kitchen. Inside you see a HUGE wooden china cabinet. It is not see through. Also you see a big wooden table. The table has food on it, as if someone had just eaten. The only door in here leads back to the main hall. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Cabinet: The Drawers: The Stove: 'Kitchen Chat:' 'Den:' Draven: Nothing much to see in here. Other than the fireplace and the TV stand. All of the drawers in the stand are filled with old records and DVDs. There is a large couch in the middle of the room. The only door here leads you back to the hallway. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Couch Pillows: The TV stand drawers: Under The Rug: 'Den Chat:' 'Living Room:' Draven: There is a large Coffee table in the middle of the room. There is also a large couch in the middle. You also see an unusually large closet in the wall. Another door leads to the bathroom. The other door leads you back to the hallway. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' The Couch Pillows: Jennifer: *investigates pillows* Draven: You find a small note. It reads, "If you fail to see me, I am hiding for a reason." Jennifer: It seems someone wanted this to be hidden. I don't think we're alone alyssa. The coffee table: Alyssa: Okay, *Searches Coffee table and see's a piece of paper* Hey...Hey Jennifer what's this? *Hands Jennifer the paper* Jennifer: It says, "Jennifer, if you see this note, you know i'm upstairs. Please don't let them find me. Don't sit this down." The note has blood on it too! Alyssa: What the...*Gags a little* We gotta get out of here now! Jennifer: CALL 911!!!! Closet: Max:I'm gonna check the closet..... Draven: Are you SURE???? >:) Max:*Breaks the fourth wall* I sense a killer in here. *JENNIFER'S AUNT'S BODY FALLS OUT FROM THE CLOSET!!!!!!!! Phone: Draven: The phone line is dead. Alyssa: *Runs to the phone, and picks it up, but the line is dead* Jennifer it's dead! *Phone rings* Alyssa: *Afraid, picks up the phone* Hello... Max:Alyssa, Jennifer! Can you help me open this closet? Phone: HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna kill you :) (look up at the closet now) MAx:*Scream* Body!!! Alyssa: Guys, somebody's on the other end they said they were going to kill us, we gotta go now! Phone: The door is locked :) HEHE!!!!! 'Living Room Chat:' Alyssa: *To Jennifer* Hey Jennifer, I'm going to the bathroom...I'll be right back *Leaves Living Room* Alyssa: *Enters Living Room* Well Jennifer where do you want to look first? Jennifer: Well,... I can see she's not here. Lets dig through her stuff. Maybe that'll tell us where she is. I'm gonna search the couch. (look up to see the items to investigate.) Max:*enters* Hey, Can I help you? Draven: Join in on the item search above. 'Bathroom:' Draven: You can search in here if you want. Nothing to say. There is a toilet, shower, and a sink. The door takes you back to the living room. 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Toilet: Sink: Shower: 'Bathroom Chat:' Jennifer: Wow. This is a little creepy in here. Look like the perfect horror movie setting. Alyssa: *takes out makeup bag, and applies mascara* Yeah well it's a little creepy, so where's your aunt? *places make mascara back in the bag and turns to Jennifer* Jennifer: That is the point. It seems most of my family is always in hiding. Maybe she is asleep upstairs. But the food in the Den was warm. She must be downstairs somewhere... Alyssa: *putting her hand on Jennifer's shoulder* Let's go look for her then, let's check the living room *Alyssa leaves the bathroom* Jennifer: *leaves bathroom to living room*